


Beneath

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Memories of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Kon alone off the coast of Hawaii experiments a bit with his Tactile TK





	Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Beneath

He watched the large tiger shark swimming toward him slowly and took a minute to appreciate how impressive the deadly creature actually was. He was far enough out he didn’t have to worry about anyone the shark could actually hurt. He wondered what the creature thought of him sitting in his own personal air bubble down beneath the waves. He had flown out to practice forming TK shields but his mind kept wandering leading to tiny leaks in his bubble. He would have to surface soon to dump the water and replenish the air.

He was considering surfacing when he saw it, a nasty wound on the shark’s other side as it turned around his bubble. He flinched and his mind immediately went back to the memory of being tortured by Cassie’s clone. As he flashed back to the tearing pain of the whip his tk field collapsed and water slammed into him. He forced himself to start moving and was relieved when he broke through the surface of the water and came to a stop hovering above it.

He took a few deep breaths and did his best to push the images from his mind. He frowned as the memory of every blow still kept repeating itself. He had hoped that by coming back to Hawaii for a break would help him push the memories away but it wasn’t really helping. He closed his eyes and focused on shaping his TK field back into a bubble. After a short while the concentration required to make a perfect water tight sphere got his mind off his memories and back on what he was doing.

He began to sink back beneath the water careful to keep his field air tight. He had done it before in space but it was a whole different ball game underwater. He could feel the water pressing on the field. He had been ignoring the power he was born or should that be cloned with lately finding it easier to simply use the kryptonian powers he’d started to develop to simply beat the crap out of any opponent he faced. He might use his TK to blast an opponent away ever now or then but he wasn’t pushing it like he used to.

He hated to admit it but it had taken seeing Black Zero again to realize how much he needed to keep learning and expanding all his powers not just the kryptonian ones. The fact that even after now Black Zero could hold him helpless and unable to do anything was humbling. He also hated to admit it but what he’d learned from the other worlds had only reinforced the fact that he needed to learn to use all his powers.

He looked around impressed that he’d made it even further down this time and so far no leaks. He felt like down here beneath the waves he could forget everything for a while. Well almost everything being back on the islands for his little break was bringing up some old memories. He would never admit it around Ma and Pa but sometimes he missed the ocean. He could still remember the fun of learning to surf for the first time. He had grown fond of life on the farm but he did miss the freedom his life in Hawaii had given him. He shook himself and began to surface, he couldn’t hide beneath the waves permanently.

He’d pay a visit to Tana’s grave and then head back to Smallville. He didn’t want Ma and Pa to worry too much about him. He’d do his best to assure them that everything was fine and then go throw a tree for Krypto for a while. He also needed to get ready for dealing with an enemy he had to deal with soon and he had to talk to Cassie, he couldn’t keep avoiding her.

He found himself strangely wishing he could leave all his problems under water with the shark. He didn’t know why but that thought made him smile as he turned and headed toward the Islands.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
